In the further processing of raw materials that would pose a significant health hazard for those persons working with these substances in the event of direct contact therewith, care must be taken to ensure increased cleanliness and absolutely contamination-free work in many industries, for example in the pharmaceutical or chemical industry. Even in the case of lower requirements in terms of freedom from contamination, considerable effort has thus far been invested in making the discharging of at least partially flexible containers into a production unit or an additional flexible container possible. In most cases, known insulators are used at appropriate interfaces.
Known methods or devices are disclosed for example in DE 10 2009 017 545 A1 or DE 10 2006 057 760 B3.
In the case of the device known from DE 10 2006 057 760 B3, a liner that encloses a filling opening of a base body is attached to the base body.
This manner of attachment does not solve the problem of the docking of sealed, at least partially flexible containers however.